


Loving You is Ineffable

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Erections, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecurity, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Pining, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Some Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: A brief look at Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship as it culminates into physical intimacy. Crowley has longed for Aziraphale all these years; with the threat of Armageddon subdued, the unlikely pair find themselves drunk after lunch at the Ritz and with some liquid courage, cross an important line in their friendship.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 224





	1. A Brief History of Crowley's Involvement With the Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly some exposition. Don't worry, it will get steamy ;)

_Now how in the blazes did I get myself here,_ Crowley pondered to himself, the effects of the alcohol clouding his brain. He bit at his lip, a lifetime of memories; 6,000 years worth if anyone was counting, flooded through his mind like a rolling picture.

It had started so innocently. Well, perhaps for a demon not as innocent as it was nonchalant. At the time he wasn’t sure what had possessed him to speak with the angel in white. Why would he want to hang around them anymore? And yet Crowley had found himself drawn to the celestial being, as if the earth’s magnetic field had somehow microcosmed itself between the two of them. He didn’t think much of the angel at first; a typical pious principality. Until he remembered the sword that is. The flaming sword; emanating heat and power in the tongues of fire that leapt from it. Crowley had first noticed the angel days before because of that sword.

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” he had asked. The angel simply looked uncomfortable. Crowley was well versed in lies, and he could see the angel contemplate spinning one. “You did, it was flaming like anything. What happened to it?” The angel was now flustered, his lips pursing to form words that wouldn’t be said. “Lost it already have you?” Crowley had teased.

“…gave it away,” Aziraphale finally muttered.

“You what?” Crowley demanded, his yellow eyes wide in disbelief.

“I gave it away!” Aziraphale confirmed, his tone beyond exasperated. It was at this moment Crowley had decided that the angel was clearly a bit of a bastard. And in Crowley’s mind, that made him worth knowing. Little did he know at the time to what extent. When the rain began to fall, the angel’s wing flipped up to shield him. Without thinking, he took refuge under the pristine feathers of his enemy, unaware of how closely their hands fell; if he had only reached out to grab it.

MESOPOTAMIA

From then on, the Earth progressed. People made clothes and had babies. Made bigger communities where they could make bigger mistakes. He met Aziraphale again in Mesopotamia. He had been intrigued by how disturbed the angel had looked. He noticed the way his eyes creased when he fretted, how his lip appeared as if it longed to tremble at the situation God commanded.

GOLGOTHA

They met again. At such a somber scene, Crowley almost felt bad at how oddly light it made him feel to hear the angel say his new name.

ROME

Right after a toast of house brown, Crowley felt a shift in his feelings for Aziraphale.

“I’ve never eaten an oyster,” Crowley had stated thoughtfully. He was never much for eating; it didn’t quite seem necessary.

“Oh,” Aziraphale began incredulously, “well let me tempt you to-”

It was at this moment that Crowley realized he viewed this angel as more than an amusement. He felt his lips twitch up into a bemused smile that he desperately tried to squelch. Aziraphale; this perfect angel with ice blue eyes and a shock of white hair. The poster child for all things celestial, really. This angel was going to tempt him, even if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

THE KINGDOM OF WESSEX, 537

The angel had recognized his voice. The angel was frustratingly still a rule follower. The angel had used the word ‘hell,’ and unknowingly sent a tingle down Crowley’s spine.

Only a few centuries or so later, a blink of an eye really for a demon like Crowley who spent a century at a time napping, Aziraphale had surprised Crowley once again. Though the good angel would never admit it, the Arrangement, as it came to be called, was actually his idea. Up to about 1601 they had swapped and shared duties over a dozen times from that point. Crowley agreed to it, not really because he believed in a conservation of time and effort, but because the idea of an angel doing bad, _for him_ , seemed to make his skin break out in gooseflesh.

THE GLOBE THEATER, 1601

He couldn’t hide his grin upon hearing the angel stutter up a lie to the man onstage playing Hamlet. His heart, if he had possessed one, may have even skipped a beat upon hearing the angel concern himself over Crowley’s safety. And Crowley, ever the helpful demon, decided to make Hamlet a success. Only because Aziraphale lost the coin toss, not to see the angel’s face glow and twitch with delight. At least, that’s what Crowley would tell himself for the next century or so.

THE REIGN OF TERROR, 1793

Crowley had saved Aziraphale’s life. Aziraphale took Crowley to lunch. The demon succumbed to the thought he may be rather smitten with the angel.

1862

Crowley now had no holy water and no angel.

1941

Crowley get’s to hear Aziraphale again say his new name. The demon saves the angel, because fuck it. The demon loves the angel. And the angel, unbeknownst to the demon, is now utterly aware of a tingling sensation where his rapidly beating heart would patter if he actually required one.

SOHO, LONDON 1961 

How can you get exactly what you’ve wanted for an entire century, and still have your heart broken in the same conversation?

PRESENT DAY…ISH

A lot has happened, consisting of: Crowley and Aziraphale spending a drunken night together, a demon and an angel raising a child in the same vicinity for 11 years, a demon pushes an angel up against a wall and considers their physical proximity, a demon almost loses his angel, an angel chooses a demon, Armageddon is stopped, an angel holds a demon’s hand on public transport, an angel and a demon dine at the Ritz, and now we come back to Crowley present day.

_Huh, I guess that’s how I got myself here_ , Crowley thought as he inched his face closer to the angel’s.


	2. Again...please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale can no longer keep their relationship platonic.

Crowley and Aziraphale had been on a drinking binge since their celebratory champagne at the Ritz. Another bottle of champagne, two more glasses of wine for Aziraphale and three whiskeys for Crowley sent the pair stumbling through the streets of Soho towards the now unblemished book shop. Upon entering, Aziraphale broke open more bottles of wine, the same they had drained and then refilled eleven years ago.

“Tell- tell me again, dear,” Aziraphale began, struggling to aim the wine spout into his cup, “the look on Gabriel’s face when you hissed fire.” Aziraphale was more than giddy, his normally smooth and alabaster complexion flushed pink with the alcohol.

“Oh yeah, uh-” Crowley responded, getting up off the couch. He gave his best impersonation of Gabriel’s stunned demeanor, even throwing in some Michael and Sandalphon. Though the impression was nowhere near as perfect or finessed as it was hours ago, it didn’t fail to make Aziraphale giggle. Crowley laughed along with him, the angel’s melodious voice knocking him back down to the couch. Crowley sprawled out, stretching his arms across the top and spreading his legs wide. To his surprise the angel trotted over, the two wine glasses splattering contents all over the carpet. He handed a glass to Crowley and then sat down right next to him.

The two fell into a thick silence, the air inside the shop feeling rather sticky and laced with electricity. Aziraphale’s knee was pressed firmly against Crowley, the couch really not big enough for two grown adult bodies. Crowley felt a searing intensity shoot up through his body and glanced over at the angel. Could he feel it too? Aziraphale simply sipped at his wine, grinning absentmindedly into his glass.

“You know, perhaps you were right,” Aziraphale stated.

“I’m sure I was. I tend to be if you give me the chance,” Crowley responded teasingly. He gave the angel a sly look from behind his dark glasses.

“Wily serpent,” Aziraphale muttered. “I mean, about us being on our side.”

“Well yeah angel. It’s not like we fit in anywhere else anymore.” Crowley gradually shifted his weight, his shoulder now up against the angel’s back.

“But it’s always been that way really. You and me. Against it all. Right? I mean from the wall to the Arrangement. Lunches and such, the two of us,” the angel was beginning to ramble. His usual eloquence hindered by the wine coursing through his body. Crowley looked at him endearingly, refusing to hide his grin this time. “and it’s just—what?” Aziraphale asked, noticing the demon’s countenance.

“There’s nowhere in the cosmos I’d rather be right now,” Crowley sighed, his hand falling onto Aziraphale’s. Crowley felt his chest flush red; he hadn’t intended that to be his response. But Aziraphale’s hand felt so soft under his, and he’d rather be discorporated than move it. The angel didn’t try to take his hand away either, but simply looked down for a moment, and then back into Crowley’s sunglasses. “Uh, angel?

“Yes?” Aziraphale answered, a strange tightness radiating from his abdomen.

“I think maybe we should sober up…but-” Crowley licked his lips tentatively, his body rigid.

“But?” Aziraphale leaded, leaning closer to the demon.

“There’s something I want to do before that happens.” Crowley tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hand.

“Then I think you should.” But Crowley was frozen; he couldn’t move. He couldn’t get any closer to the angel. He was afraid.

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispered. Crowley looked positively tormented. To see his best friend, usually so suave and confident, so vulnerable and petrified…

Aziraphale closed the gap that remained between them, pressing his lips against the demon’s. It was a chaste kiss that broke far too soon. But a decision had been made, and a relationship had been forever changed as the two stared at each other; their metaphorical heartbeats synching to an erratic rhythm. 6,000 years of emotion broke forth and rushed over the walls of the dam, proceeding to wipe out anything in its path.

“Again…please.” A single tear fell from Crowley’s eye and revealed itself under the rim of his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where it gets explicit and smutty. Enjoy!


	3. I Told You it Got Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6,000 years of tension, things can progress rather quickly.

Aziraphale pressed his mouth firmly against Crowley’s, his hands capturing the demon’s lovely face. Crowley’s body finally responded and he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, capturing him in an embrace that only millennia of longing could produce. Aziraphale parted his lips and the demon acted quickly, capturing the angel’s bottom lip. He sucked slowly, savoring the feel, the taste, the warmth. The angel moaned softly, the holiest sound Crowley could have ever imagined. It fed him, ruined him. Crowley gave a demonic growl and pulled Aziraphale on top of him. The angel complied quickly, straddling the demon’s lap, his knees pressing firmly into the couch cushions.

Aziraphale breathed heavily from emotion, not necessity, as he kissed the demon. He slipped his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, wanting to taste the forbidden fruit that had been taunting him all these years. The demon retaliated with his own tongue, sliding it along the angel’s. They fought for dominance, taking, prodding, and exploring each other’s mouths greedily. Crowley tangled his fingers into the angel’s shock of white hair, admiring the softness of it across his skin.

“You’re absolutely glorious,” Aziraphale whispered, his mouth skating against Crowley’s ear. Crowley bit at the angel’s neck, sucking sloppily across smooth skin. His entire body was buzzing from inebriation and he felt loose and warm in all the best ways.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Crowley admitted, pushing the coat off of Aziraphale. He chuckled to himself as Aziraphale couldn’t let it remain in a heap, and instead miracled it onto the desk, perfectly folded.

“I think, deep down, I always knew that. But I was…” Aziraphale fell silent, and instead stroked Crowley’s firey locks that always seemed to defy the laws of nature.

“Afraid?”

“I suppose. Or perhaps just in denial…all that wasted time.”

“Oh angel, what matters,” Crowley began, clumsily fiddling with the angels tartan collar, “what matters is that we are here, now. All the vast expanses of the universe, all the possibilities in the plan…and somehow you and I are here together on this dodgy old couch in this cramped, cluttered, perfect shop.” The angel smiled, his blue eyes cloaked in emotion. He pulled Crowley’s tie and brought him up for another kiss. Their teeth hit awkwardly and their mouths and faces got a little too wet, but in that moment Aziraphale couldn’t have been more content.

Crowley reveled in the taste of Aziraphale’s mouth, the weight of the angel’s body settling into his lap. He kissed him eagerly, his hands now roaming down the angel’s back and grasping what he believed to be the most perfect and full ass of the galaxies. To his surprise, the angel leaned into his touch, grounding his weight into Crowley’s hands as he licked a soft trail up the demon’s thin throat.

A conspicuous stiffness began to grow beneath Crowley’s pants as the angel fidgeted on top of him. He bit his bottom lip, wanting to control this physical response in case the angel found it admonishable. Kissing was one thing. It was passionate and intimate. A demon’s throbbing erection straining towards a principality’s crotch was another matter entirely. And yet, Crowley would continue to be surprised over the course of the night.

“I feel you,” Aziraphale whispered. He took Crowley’s hand and gently placed it over his own crotch. Crowley gave a small gasp, feeling a distinct hardness. “You have the same effect on me, dear.”

“For god- sat- for fucks sake,” Crowley moaned, pushing his hips up so that his erection could meet Aziraphale’s. The angel shuddered with pleasure and lowered himself down. He rotated his hips slowly, grinding his clothed member across Crowley’s in a tantalizing demonstration of lust and friction. Crowley’s long fingers flew to the buttons on Aziraphale’s vest, desperately trying to undress the angel. “Why do you wear so many fucking clothes?” he asked in frustration, the alcohol clouding his fine motor skills. He gently pushed the angel off of him and stood up, his balance faltering slightly.

“What’s the matter?” Aziraphale questioned, his face drawn down in an adorable pout.

“I’ve waited for this moment for 6,000 years…I’ll be damned… again, if I don’t really enjoy this.” Crowley leaned over and groaned as he miracled himself sober; all of the wine glasses scattered about them now became half full. Aziraphale nodded and joined in, expelling the alcohol from his body as well, refilling the wine bottles for the second time.

Crowley took a deep breath, dizziness tingled momentarily in his brain before dissipating into a blinding clearness of mind. The bookstore seemed lighter now, though the sun had now completely faded. Aziraphale waved his hand and lit a few candles, soaking Crowley in an orange haze. The two of them looked at each other, the passion before replaced by a sober hesitancy. But the tension, oh the delicious and maddening tension strained by the need for the other’s touch, would definitely win.

“Now what?” Aziraphale questioned, looking disheveled with his vest half on and his collar nowhere to be found. Crowley licked his lips and slowly removed his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. He deftly unbuttoned his vest and threw off his tie. Aziraphale watched quietly, unaware that he was biting the inside of his cheek. Crowley wiggled out of his pants a bit awkwardly, but was soon left standing in his boxers and undershirt, the same outfit that Aziraphale had submerged in holy water that morning. There was a pause, and Aziraphale realized this was the most he had ever seen of his friend; another line that would be crossed.

“I’m feeling a bit underdressed here, angel,” Crowley joked, his laughter thin and nervous. Aziraphale miracled away a portion of his clothes, leaving himself in a white undershirt and tartan boxers. He stood up and centered himself an arm’s length away from the demon. Crowley gave an appreciative smile, scanning the angel. His skin looked so smooth and perfect, his legs short and strong. Crowley wondered how nice that soft tummy would feel as they rutted against each other.

“Go on,” Aziraphale urged, his tone laced in excitement and need. Crowley pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing lean muscles and the tracings of bones along his hips and ribs. He was thin, but not without broad shoulders and about three inches of height over the angel. Crowley removed his socks and with trembling fingers pulled down his boxers. The demon was not insecure in his body. By most standards, he was considered attractive. He was however, very nervous about what Aziraphale, an angel who had never demonstrated lustful proclivities before, would think of it.

Aziraphale surveyed the demon’s naked form, his brows furrowed as he studied. His cock was long, probably above average, and perhaps an average width. But it was painfully hard and made Aziraphale feel warmth pool and bubble beneath his abdomen. The demon’s hair was messy and thick now, his pale skin prickling with goose bumps.

“You are…rather lovely Crowley,” Aziraphale managed, his own erection rather distracting. “May- may I touch you?” Crowley nodded, worried that if he spoke it would only come out as a squeak.

The angel put a hand on the demon’s chest, feeling the warmth emanating from the other’s body. He slowly ran his hand across Crowley’s torso, feeling the muscles and ridges beneath his tight skin. Crowley sighed heavily, his head tilting back slightly as he surrendered to Aziraphale’s careful touch. He ghosted his hand over Crowley’s cock, but stopped suddenly. Instead he raised his hands to Crowley’s face, fingering at the sunglasses.

“May I?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley flinched slightly.

“You’ve seen ‘em before. Not sure what it matters,” Crowley deflected.

“But I want to see all of you.”

“Angel, I- my eyes are proof that you’re too good for me.” Crowley’s eyes had morphed into a serpent’s after his fall. They were a constant reminder that he wasn’t an angel anymore, not that he really wanted to be. But he did think the world of Aziraphale, and he never felt like he could quite measure up to the greatness of the angel. He felt unworthy.

“Crowley. The only reason we are here, like this, in this very moment…is because you are exactly who you are. And I love you…exactly the way you are.” He removed the demon’s glasses and miracled them over to the table with his own coat. A few tears had fallen from Crowley, his pupils blown wide and eclipsing any white. “And I think your eyes are exquisite my dear.”

“I love you,” Crowley whispered, pulling Aziraphale in for a tender kiss. Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley’s back and cupped his firm ass in his hands. “Even if you’re a bit handsy,” he added, trying to keep things from getting too emotional.

“Handsy you say?” Aziraphale asked innocently. He traced a finger from Crowley’s navel down to his pubic hair. With a mischievous grin Aziraphale took the demon’s cock into his hand, gripping it firmly. Crowley hissed with pleasure, streaks of electricity shocking through his body. Aziraphale rubbed his thumb across the slit, smearing pre cum across the head.

“Ffffuck,” Crowley growled, placing his forehead against Aziraphale’s. The angel continued his exploration and lightly massaged Crowley’s balls with a gentle caress. With his other hand he gripped the shaft and began pumping slowly. Crowley felt all of his muscles tighten with want and a feathery moan escaped his lips. Aziraphale smiled, the sound of Crowley’s pleasure more delicious than anything he had ever tasted. Aziraphale bit at the crook of Crowley’s neck, sucking and leaving purple marks as the pace of his pumps quickened. He couldn’t believe himself; jacking off a beautiful demon in his own book store.

Crowley’s whole body began to tingle as he felt himself building. His hips bucked into Aziraphale’s hand, needing more, needing release. He drove up to the precise, only seconds away from the fall. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the angel, whose face was expectant, and concentrated, and excited. And Crowley spiraled downwards into his orgasm, cumming violently at the sight of his angel. His seed shot out quickly, and to his embarrassment, large black wings shot out from his back in response, knocking a few books off of the table. Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed with exhilaration and he shook his hand to miracle away Crowley’s seed.

If a demon could ever look sheepish, Crowley certainly did. Aziraphale smiled tenderly at him, always enjoying how dark and shiny the demon’s wings were.

“I swear to god, I mean sat- I swear that’s not normal for me,” Crowley tried to explain of his wings uncontrollably unfurling. Aziraphale rustled for a moment and then unfurled his own pristine white wings with a delighted smirk.

“I’ve always liked your wings Crowley. They match your eyes.” Crowley reached out and stroked the feathers of the angel’s wings, reveling in the almost plush like texture.

“They don’t hold a candle to you though,” Crowley responded. He captured Aziraphale’s mouth, sliding is tongue across the angel’s lips. With his right hand he snapped his fingers, banishing the remainder of Aziraphale’s clothes to who knew where. “My turn,” he announced seductively, sending a prickling sensation through the angel’s veins.

Crowley fell to his knees, his wings spread wide. He looked up at the angel who was covering his midsection with his arms, refusing to look down at the demon.

“Angel, you look amazing,” Crowley stated as if it were factual as the law of gravity. The angel was round and smooth; where Crowley had edges the angel had curves. His body was warm and inviting. The angel gave a thankful smile down to him. “And you’re hung, apparently,” Crowley muttered, more to himself. Aziraphale’s cock was slightly shorter than Crowley’s but it was thick and imposing, perfectly straight. _Fuck me,_ Crowley thought to himself.

The demon leaned in, kissing along the angel’s stomach and earning a nervous giggle. He nosed along the angel’s white pubic hair, taking in his smell; sweet and clean. He gave a languid lick to the underside of Aziraphale’s shaft, and the angel shuddered.

“Oh, oh my,” he muttered, his hands instinctively gripping onto Crowley’s hair for support. The demon looked up and stuck out his tongue in an erotic display, changing it to its forked appearance. He licked the head of the angel’s cock, teasing his tongue in swirling maddening designs. Aziraphale moaned loudly, closing his eyes in ecstasy as the demon began to service him.

“That’s right, Angel. Let me hear those celestial harmonies.” Crowley opened his mouth and swallowed down Aziraphale’s cock, getting the shaft dripping wet with his tongue. He began to hollow out his cheeks sucking firmly. The angel thrust his hips into Crowley’s mouth, unable to control his reaction. His cock slid down Crowley’s throat, which should have earned a choke if the demon had possessed a gag reflex. Aziraphale felt drunk all over again, his head swimming. His body felt hot as it hummed excitedly. Deep inside every muscle began to tighten in delicious anticipation. Crowley began to bob and rotate his head as he sucked, his hands gripping the angel’s ass tightly and leaving half crescents across the skin.

“You feel so good,” Aziraphale moaned, and he held Crowley’s head as he moved his hips in time with the demon’s motions. Crowley felt himself growing hard again; the sheer act of pleasuring the angel driving him crazy with lust. Aziraphale felt his body building towards something, climbing higher and higher, teetering on the edge of something incredible. Crowley moaned around his cock, the vibrations all the push that Aziraphale needed.”Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, the expletive turning Crowley’s arousal up to a 10. The angel came quickly, his hips bucking erratically as he rode out his orgasm. Crowley swallowed every drop of the bitterness eagerly. Aziraphale slumped forward, his thighs shaking slightly.

“Feel good?” Crowley asked smugly, already sure of the answer.

“Take me to your place,” Aziraphale commanded. The demon stood up to meet the angel’s gaze.

“Why?”

“Because I want to fuck you, and I want to do it in a bed.”


	4. Eagerly Anticipating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley cross the final line. Really they dance over it with reckless abandon.

Crowley didn’t hesitate. In the blink of an eye he miracled the two of them over to his flat, directly into the dark and minimalist bedroom. Aziraphale surveyed the bed; deep purple (nearly black) silk sheets lined the queen sized bed. The headboard was iron with a simple design.

“Should we- want me on the bed then?” Crowley asked, pursing his lips. This was really happening. The Principality Aziraphale was about to fuck him in his own bed. He didn’t feel real; was reality still malleable?

“Yes I think that would be best, on your back. But keep your wings out,” Aziraphale responded in a confident tone that took the demon by surprise. Crowley leapt into the bed, settling his head against a memory foam pillow. His cock was painfully hard now, and he lazily stroked it, enticing the angel over to him. Aziraphale shot him an amused smile and he crawled onto the bed towards Crowley. He spread Crowley’s legs wide gazing down at his dripping cock. Aziraphale teased the entrance to Crowley’s hole with a finger, earning a lascivious moan from the demon. Aziraphale slipped his finger in, thankfully lubing it with some magic.

Crowley was tight and warm, and Aziraphale had to move his finger in and out a few times before Crowley’s body relaxed. The demon arched his back as the angel applied another finger, stretching Crowley slowly, preparing him for his thick cock. Aziraphale curled his fingers deep inside the demon, rubbing against the prostate. Crowley hissed, his cock leaking with arousal.

“Oh fuck , fuck, fuck. That’s good, stop teasing me and stick it in!” Crowley begged, mussing his hair against the pillow. His wings were trembling in anticipation, his entire body feeling like it was in flames.

“A bit eager are we dear?” Aziraphale chuckled.

“Yeah, well you try having blue balls for a few millennia and come talk to me about eager.” Aziraphale relented and lined himself up with Crowley’s slick hole. The demon nodded, letting Aziraphale know he was ready.

The angel pushed in slowly at first, stretching Crowley wide. Aziraphale’s breath hitched at the sensation of Crowley around him. His wings twitched and delicately brushed over Crowley’s as they paused for a moment, reveling in the moment of finally becoming one. Of finally connecting in the most intimate way possible.

“Okay my angel, now fuck me until I see stars.” Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist.

“It would be my utmost pleasure,” Aziraphale responded. He set at a slow pace, pushing in and out of the demon, his hips rocking sensually.

“Hell yeah, give it to me. Take me.”

Crowley raised his arms and gripped at the iron rods of his headboard, panting harshly as the angel moaned loudly. Aziraphale held Crowley’s hips as he thrust deep inside him. His pace quickened, the bed rocking with their movements. The angel set on an absolutely pounding rhythm, slamming into the demon with shocking force.

“You like that, dear? You like the feeling of this thick cock inside you?” Aziraphale asked, the corners of his mouth turning up as he tried not to smile. Trying to talk dirty made him feel a bit naughty, but it seemed to be driving Crowley up the wall.

“You know I do. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Crowley was wrecked, surrendering to the most pleasurable experience of his life. He wanted the angel to ruin him, to split him wide open.

Aziraphale felt himself building again, and his rhythm became a bit more erratic. He bit his lip, his nipples hard and erect as he neared his edge,

“Anthony J Crowley,” he began, earning a high, uninhibited moan from the demon, “cum with me.”

Crowley obeyed, and he came violently, his hole tightening against Aziraphale’s shaft. His seed shot out hot, coating his stomach and chest. Aziraphale’s hips shuddered as he came, filling up the demon. His hands flew out to the headboard and he used it for support as he recovered from his orgasm, the trimmer man panting beneath him. They stayed silent for a few minutes, the two of them trying to process the events of that night.

“Holy fuck…literally,” Crowley joked, chuckling to himself. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He leaned down to Crowley’s stomach and gave an experimental lick. He wrinkled his nose at the bitterness of Crowley’s cum.

“Certainly doesn’t taste like a crepe,” the angel commented. With a flick of his wrist he miracled both of them clean. He lay next to the demon, and they tangled themselves around each other in a mess of arms and legs and wings.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Crowley muttered, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead.

“Oh my dear, nothing in the world could make me as happy as I am in this moment.”

“Thanks for being, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.”

“And thank you for being, at heart, just a little bit of a good person.”

They held each other all night, and would have been content to stay that way for centuries. But they excitedly anticipated what the next millennia would hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Good Omens fic, and I figured it was time for me to contribute something to the fandom. Don't be afraid to leave a comment if you feel so moved. If you like Supernatural, I have a slew of fics you should check out. Love ya'll.  
> Feel free to follow me at millenialmfa on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in commissions (fandom related or otherwise), check out my tumblr: millenialmfa for more information :)


End file.
